Welcome to the Good Life
by asami28
Summary: TYL. Yaoi. Lemon. Couples multiples et variés. Tsuna en a marre des débordements sexuels abusifs de ses gardiens, à l'occasion du mariage de Ryohei, il prends des mesures exclusives, dès lors, les autres vont devoir faire un choix décisif.
1. Chapter 1

_Aller c'est partis pour une nouvelle histoire, je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela va donner xd je vais me laisser porter par l'inspiration qui viendra et si l'histoire plaît aussi ! ^^ _

**Titre : Welcome to the Good life **

**Couple : 8059 Yama/Goku mais pas seulement, il y en aura aussi pleins d'autres je pense...**

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Reborn! sera un manga à ranger dans la catégorie Yaoi.**

**Rating :**** M pour citron =3**

**Jukebox : "**_Good life"_** de One Republic et** "_Someone like you"_ **de Tyler Carter que j'adore ! (oui oui reprise de Adele je sais...)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGUE<em>

_Italie, Sicile._

« …Approchez, Approchez ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête en ville, pour les enfants de tous âges et mêmes les grands ! Clowns, jongleurs, acrobates et dompteurs sont ici pour votre plus grand plaisir !... »

Par une chaude après-midi d'été, le cirque s'était installé à nouveau sur la grande place du marché. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'endroit était calme et parfait pour se détendre, dans tous les coins des enfants couraient. Même certains parents prenaient plaisir à cette ambiance estivale.

Au milieu de la foule, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux brillant du même éclat. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, ni plus ni moins. Vêtu d'un costume blanc, la veste sous son coude et la chemise marron légèrement ouverte à cause de la chaleur, il regardait d'un regard bienveillant les enfants qui s'émerveillaient devant le clown qui déformait des ballons pour en faire des épées ou des animaux de toutes sortes.

A quelques pas, un petit garçon pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, son père derrière lui se bornait à lui assurer que le clown était gentil et qu'il ne faisait pas de mal aux ballons. Le jeune homme sourit devant cette scène qui lui rappelait son enfance, lui aussi avait eu peur des clowns...

Il continua son chemin, voyant que le clown allait être encore occupé pour un bon moment. Puis, il hésita à prendre une barbe à papa…ou une pomme d'amour, il avait le temps après tout, mais il fut coupé dans son hésitation bien vite. Un gamin le bouscula en rigolant, un ours en peluche à la main, suivis pas ses frères. Le grand soupira puis entendit des pleurs retentir, il se retourna, une petite fille et probablement la propriétaire de l'ourson pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, debout sans bouger, planter devant l'entrée du cirque.

Personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. « Sans doute une dispute d'enfants » pensaient-ils, ignorant la cruauté innocente des gamins de leurs âges.

La petite fille continuait de pleurer inutilement pendant que les garçons couraient autour d'elle en la narguant, le jouet à la main. Soudain, le petit voleur perdus des mains l'objet volé, levant les yeux et se stoppant de rire et de courir, il vit le jeune homme sourire innocemment tout en rendant la peluche à sa propriétaire. Il lui caressa les cheveux et dis dans un italien parfait :

« Ne pleure plus. Les filles sont bien plus belles quand elles sourient. »

La fillette récupéra son jouet en remerciant le jeune homme, elle partit avec ses persécuteurs qui s'excusèrent auprès de leur petite sœur et promit à l'homme d'être plus gentil avec elle à l'avenir.

L'homme se releva, tous n'étaient pas partis, le gamin brun, celui qui avais volé, était encore là, regardant le plus grand avec déception et colère. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire désolé, alors comme ça il savait, hein ?

« Pourquoi ? » lança le petit.

Le grand tiqua à cette question, se souvenant ô combien de fois il s'était posé lui-même cette question quand il était encore un gamin. Question qui n'avais plus de sens à présent, on ne lui avait pas répondu à l'époque, elle s'était effacée d'elle-même.

« -Allons, Pierrot, il ne faut plus embêter Anna, d'accord ? Mama va encore te disputer tu le sais bien…

-Arrêtez avec vos sermons ! Moi, je veux être comme vous quand je serais grand ! Je veux être fort et respecté ! Un grand mafieux qui soit craint par tous les méchants ! Avec pleins d'hommes qui feront tous ce que je leur demande et-

-Ça ne marche pas toujours comme ça…

-En faisant parti de la grande famille Vongola, j'y arriverais c'est sûr ! »

Le grand ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis il s'approcha du petit qui avait les larmes aux yeux de colère et de désespoir. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux, doucement.

« Les Vongola sont une grande famille, si tu veux en faire partie plus tard, il ne suffit pas d'être fort ou respecté, mais d'être prêt à vouloir tout faire pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, tu comprends ? Tu es encore un peu jeune Pierrot, mais bientôt, tu auras ta place parmi nous, je le sais. Alors, n'embête plus les plus faible, Anna est ta sœur, dans la mafia, on protège les femmes, on ne les frappe pas. Et…n'es pas honte de pleurer. » Dis le grand devant le petit qui pleurait complètement.

« Fais le si ça te libère et fais en sorte de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Si tu es en colère, tu peux frapper mais tu ne dois pas blesser d'accord ? Pleure, crie, frappe. Fais le si ça doit te rendre plus fort, fais le si c'est pour protéger ta famille ! Bien-sûr, tu vas devoir devenir bien plus fort, mais n'oublie jamais ton but, ce pourquoi tu te bats. »

Le petit hocha longuement la tête, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait réprimander, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il regrettait, qu'il avait si mal et qu'il se sentait si jeune et bête. Il se jura de devenir plus fort, un jour, le plus grand sera fier de lui !

« Merci, Decimo. »

Pierrot sécha ses larmes et sourit au parrain, ce dernier se releva tandis que le petit partit rejoindre ses frères et sa sœur.

« Toujours aussi gentil à ce que je vois. Et ce discours, c'étais d'un mielleux ! »

Le mafieux se retourna, et vis le clown de toute à l'heure le regarder avec un air mi-exaspéré mi-ennuyé.

« -Et toi, toujours cette tendance fétichiste, beau déguisement.

-Tu me dois des droits d'auteurs en passant Tsunaze. »

Le dis Tsunaze rigola légèrement, nostalgique.

« Cela faisais longtemps, Reborn .»


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Welcome to the Good life**

**Couple : 8059 Yama/Goku mais pas seulement.**

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Reborn! sera un manga à ranger dans la catégorie Yaoi.**

**Rating :**** M pour citron =3 (Qui viendra dans le prochain chapitre)**

**Jukebox : "**_Good_ life"**,** "Secrets"**,**_ "Say (All I_ Need)"**,**_ "Come_ Home"**,**_ "Apologize"_ **,**_ "All the right moves"_** de One Republic**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews ! :) **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

_Namimori, Japon._

Quelques semaines avant la rencontre, le Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi était dans son bureau. Assit sur son fauteuil de parrain, il lisait, signait et corrigeait les rapports de missions que lui avaient remis ses gardiens. Jusqu'à présent, tout allait pour le mieux, rien d'inhabituel n'était à signaler pour les Vongola. Il finit de signer une facture et posa son stylo, décidant de faire un pause. Il s'étira allègrement alors qu'on toqua à sa porte, Kyoko entra.

« Je t'apporte du thé, tout va bien ?

-Ah, merci Kyoko, justement je prends un petite pause. »

La jeune fille lui sourit en lui posant le plateau en argent sur son bureau puis entreprit de lui servir un tasse de thé vert à la menthe en rajoutant deux sucres. Elle lui tendit la tasse, il l'a remercia avec un sourire complice. Il discutèrent encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien, puis lorsque Tsuna eut finit sa tasse, il la déposa sur le plateau. Kyoko resta quelques instant immobile avec le plateau dans les mains, elle semblait attendre quelques chose de la part de l'homme en face d'elle, il le savait et faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle capitula, partant du bureau en murmurant quelques mots :

« Je te laisse travailler, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis en bas... »

La porte claqua, Tsuna releva enfin les yeux, le regard dans le vide, il mit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Il savait ce que la jeune fille attendait depuis des semaines qui maintenant devaient être des mois. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt, il avait encore trop de choses à faire. Mais la situation devenait invivable, pour la deuxième fois de la journée il s'arrêta de travailler. Il se leva en prenant sa veste pour sortir prendre l'air, mais se cogna contre une pile de papier à signer. En jurant, il lâcha sa veste et se baissa pour ramasser les lettres à terre. Il les replaça sur la pile et en garda une qui avait attiré son regard. Elle était signé du signe des Vongola surmonté d'une flamme de dernière volonté... jaune. Laissant tomber l'idée de sortir, il se rassit et ouvrit la lettre qui étais bien de son gardien du soleil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira, encore. Nul besoin de lire la lettre en entier pour comprendre de quoi il en ressortait, le simple titre disait : Demande d'Autorisation de Cérémonie de Mariage.

Ryohei demandait à Tsuna l'autorisation d'épouser Hana.

Les grosses lettres seraizntt cela mais le contenu en était tout autre. Oui parce qu'il ne lui demandait pas l'autorisation de l'épouser, Non, il lui disait qu'il allait se marier incessamment sous peu et que donc, si un soir, Tsuna entend du bruit et de l'agitation provenant du salon de son propre manoir, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Mais bien-sûr !

Tsuna respira profondément, bien-sûr qu'il acceptait. Il signa la demande et la remit dans son enveloppe. Oui, il acceptait de voir son salon remplit de personnes qui auront trop bus, trop mangés, qui auront renversés tout et n'importe quoi. Il acceptait d'avoir à faire lui-même les milliers de lettres d'invitation au mariage de son gardien. Il acceptait de donner une permission à tous ses gardiens pour ce soir là et d'attendre doucement la charge de travail se remplir sur le pas de la porte. Il acceptait de dire à ses gardiens d'être les chaperons, hôtes, vigiles, surveillants de la soirée mais de les voir au bout d'une demie heure tous se faufiler dans les chambre pour baiser indécemment pendant que lui, resterait seul, à saluer tous les invités. Bref, il autorisa son gardien à se marier au manoir familial.

Bon cette fois c'était la bonne, il se releva et reprit sa veste pour enfin sortir. Mais à quelques centimètres de la porte, il fut pris d'un doute. Il était presque sûr que Ryôhei avait écrit un post-scriptum en bas de la lettre... Il se retourna, douteux. La lettre était du grand frère de Kyoko, il allait le regretter, et très amèrement, il le sentait. Relâchant pour la deuxième fois sa veste, il reprit la lettre, et lu la partie tant redoutée.

« PS : Avec l'accord d'Hana, j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon témoin. Pas la peine de te préciser que Kyoko sera celle de ma future femme. On a alors pensés que ce serait une bonne idée d'annoncer votre futur mariage à Kyoko et à toi lors de la cérémonie. Ne nous remercie pas, cela nous fais plaisir. »

Tsuna déglutit, calmement il remit encore une fois la lettre dans son enveloppe. Il voulait faire de lui son témoin, Ok., Kyoko était le témoin d'Hana, Ok Ok. Mais il voulait annoncer son propre mariage ? Avec Kyoko ?

Bon, oui après tout c'est normal. Cela fait un moment que Tsuna avait lui-même officialiser leur relation. Mais le mariage ? Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien ces deux là. Le mariage. C'est ce qu'attendait la jeune fille depuis des mois, c'est ce à quoi elle aspirait, ce pour quoi elle lui mettait la pression encore et encore.

Tsuna glissa le long de son bureau, s'asseyant par terre.

Comment pouvait-il l'épouser dans cette situation ? Il l'aimait bien-sûr, là n'était pas la question. Mais, mais ! Pas le mariage, bon sang !

Pas tant qu'il n'a pas mis sa vie au propre, pas tant que la tentation est encore trop proche, pas tant que la relation avec ses pseudo amants n'était pas éclaircie, pas tant que tous ses gardiens couchent à droite et surtout à gauche ! Comment pouvait-il promettre à Kyoko de l'aimer et plus si affinités alors qu'il avait encore toutes ses soirées trop arrosées sur la conscience. Inutile de compter combien de fois il avait couché avec tous ses gardiens, plus les alliés, au moins une fois. Les liaisons qu'il retiendrait serait celles avec Basil et Enma. Où il y avait eu un minimum de douceur/sentiments. Non, ne comptons pas les folles nuits d'ardeurs avec Hibari, Mukuro ou Xanxus avec lesquels il avait baisé toute la nuit et avait pris un pied plus qu'inimaginable... Non, oublions les, loin, très loin.

Une seule solution paru possible à Tsuna. Faire un bon gros ménage dans tous ça ! C'est-à-dire, avertir son entourage que leur prochaine relation, sera un relation stable. Oui, il allait demander à ses gardiens, alliés et à sa Varia de se marier et de fondre une jolie petite famille.

Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre...

Il se releva, prit sa veste et sortit de son bureau. Pour se faire, il lui fallait des atouts de son côté, des personnes qui pourraient le soutenir et objectivement le cacher quelques temps dès qu'il aurait fait l'annonce fatidique.

Il descendit les escaliers et vit Kyoko en plein ascension.

« Ah ! Tsuna ! J'allais justement te demander ce que tu avais envie de manger ce soir...

-Pas la peine, Kyoko, je ne mange pas ici. J'ai reçu la lettre de ton frère, nous allons être les témoins, tu es au courant ?

-Oui, oui bien-sûr... Il m'as aussi dit que

-Très bien ! C'est pas le travail qui va manquer ! Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques jours. A mon retour, je finirais de m'occuper de tout, jusque là, je te fais confiance. »

Il ne loupa pas son regard triste, mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Il vit qu'elle comprit, elle soupira et se força à sourire.

« Puis-je au moins savoir où tu vas ?

-...Chez Dino. »

Le nom de son pseudo grand-frère lui était venu naturellement, mais c'était parfait. Qui de mieux pourrait l'aider que quelqu'un qui était déjà marié et en plus de ça, père de famille. Tsuna sourit franchement en voyant le soulagement de sa fiancée, elle mit une main sur son torse et il se baissa légèrement pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura quelques secondes puis ils s'adressèrent quelques mots et il partit en se disant qu'elle était décidément trop adorable et en se faisant des réflexions sur lui-même prouvant son honneur et sa fidélité et sa confiance en soi.

« Je me dégoûte, je me dégoûte, Je. Me. Dégoûte ! »

Il resta quelques minutes immobile devant sa limousine où son chauffeur attendait, à penser au sens de la vie et aux sept pêchés ainsi à comment il pouvait tromper une femme aussi aimante et qui était son premier amour... Avec des hommes en plus de cela. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et monta dans la limousine.

« Bonjour, Boss, où désirez-vous aller aujourd'hui ?

-A l'aéroport, appelles Romario, qu'il me réserve un vol pour l'Italie et qu'il prévienne Dino de mon arrivée.

-Bien, Boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Welcome to the Good life**

**Couple : 8059 Yama/Goku mais pas seulement.**

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Reborn! sera un manga à ranger dans la catégorie Yaoi.**

**Rating :**** M pour citron =3 **

**Jukebox : "**_Good_ life"**,** "Secrets"**,**_ "Say (All I_ Need)"**,**_ "Come_ Home"**,**_ "Apologize"_ **,**_ "All the right moves"_** de One Republic et **_"A Place Where You Belong"_** de Bullet For My Valentine.**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews ! :)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 3 <em>**

_Italie, Aéroport de Milan Linate._

Le parrain de la famille Cavallone attendait dans sa limousine noire l'arrivée de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Romario, son second, lui avait signalé dans la matinée la visite du parrain Vongola, il avait donc libéré son emploi du temps pour aller directement le chercher. Cela faisait un vingtaine de minutes qu'il attendait dans la voiture. Il était impatient de le voir, depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus en privée, ils s'étaient téléphonés ou écrits mais uniquement pour parler boulot.

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, Boss ? Demanda Romario du siège conducteur.

-Et bien... Presque un an, je dirais. Non ! Pile un an, depuis le jour du- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Tsuna arriva nonchalant devant la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière puis entra.

« La sécurité s'est renforcée, dis-moi ! Un quart d'heure pour leur prouver que j'étais le DPV !

-Le quoi ? Demanda le blond en rigolant.

-Tu sais, l'illustre Dixième grand Parrain de l'illustre et modeste famille Vongola, connue notamment pour son efficacité et sa grâce et son sens de la justice sans limite ! Toujours au secours de la veuve et l'orphelin, comme Superman, pareil !

-Eh bien ! Moi qui te pensait complètement désespéré pour venir me demander de l'aide, t'as encore de l'énergie pour râler, c'est bon signe !

-Oui, pour l'instant, je préfère positiver, j'aurai tout le temps de pleurer dans quelques semaines. Dit le brun en s'installant plus confortablement sur les sièges en cuir de la limousine.

-Alors, raconte, pour quelles raisons mon DPV préféré est venu me voir ?

-Tu vois, tu commences à le dire toi aussi, c'est plus court t'as vu ?

-Inutile de changer de sujet petit frère, si tu es là c'est que c'est déjà trop tard pour désamorcer la bombe, pas vrai ?

-A ce niveau je dirais de la bombe atomique... Hum, je suppose que l'excuse « je voulais juste savoir comment se portait mon grand-frère préféré » était pas crédible hein ?

-Absolument pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que le cynisme ne t'allait pas du tout ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que t'était plus marrant quand t'était encore célibataire et libre comme l'air ? »

Tsuna le regarda d'un air amusé. Dino lui donna un coup de coude pour la forme et il put enfin entendre la raison de cette fameuse visite. La voiture avait démarrée depuis 30 minutes, ils étaient bientôt arrivés au manoir des Cavallone. Tsuna lui expliqua tout en long, en large et en travers. Du point où il avait besoin de son aide pour trouver un bonne idée au point où il se sentait affreux de devoir épouser Kyoko malgré ses tromperies. Tsuna venait de finir ses explications qui n'avaient fait que le déprimer encore plus, Dino encaissa toutes les informations et le rassura en lui disant qu'ils traiteraient de tous ça une fois arrivé.

Chose faite, les deux parrains étaient dès lors installés dans le bureau du blond. Ce dernier à son bureau dégustait son café, quant à l'autre, il était affalé sur le canapé rouge placé à droite du meuble. Il soupira d'un air désespéré.

« C'est pas toi qui as dit que tu positivais ? Demanda Dino.

-Si, ça se voit pas que je positive ?

-Ah si, si. Excuse-moi... Bon si tu veux mon aide, va falloir que tu es un peu plus d'énergie !

-Désolé, j'ai toujours refusé de coucher pour réussir.

-C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit il y a juste quelques minutes...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublier une seconde que j'étais une ordure. Merci de me le rappeler !

-Bon, je vais faire comme si ta dépression et tes remarques cyniques ne m'atteignaient pas et je vais récapituler ! Décida le plus vieux en rangeant un pile de feuilles dans une pochette orange.

-Vas-y, fais toi plaisir. »

Dino poussa un soupir et leva les yeux. Tsuna pouvait être très chiant quand il le voulait. Il prit une feuille et un stylo et se contenta d'écrire la situation point par point.

« Alors...premièrement, Ryohei se marie avec Hana.

-Ouaip.

-Il fait de toi son témoin et Kyoko celui de Hana.

-Oui, passe les détails, on a pas fini sinon.

-D'accord, donc, tu refuses de te marier tant que la situation dans la famille sexuellement parlant est toujours d'ordre anarchique.

-...C'est peu près ça,oui.

-Donc, tu veux aller voir tous tes gardiens un par un et leur dire que le mariage c'est le bonheur et que fondre un famille, c'est le but de toute une vie ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu tournes ça comme si c'était une mauvaise idée ?

-Ça va être dur, concrètement, eux n'ont rien à y gagner... Tu comptes faire comment ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je suis là, à comater dans ton bureau ! Me demandes pas comment je pense faire pour convaincre une dizaine de gay polygames de devenir des parfaits hétéro fidèles et pères de famille !

-... Passer de gay à hétéro n'est pas impossible, j'en suis l'exemple vivant. Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'ils arrêtent les conneries mais c'est leur vie privée...

-J'avais dis que je ne m'en mêlerais pas et ça a fini par déteindre sur moi !C'est pas qu'ils soient gay qui me dérange, je veux qu'ils soient stable et raisonnable, voilà, raisonnable ! J'en ai assez d'entendre que Kyoya a massacré 10 murs du manoir parce qu'il vient de retrouver Mukuro qui lui, l'avait tromper avec je-ne-sais-qui pendant que l'autre se laissait aller dans les bras de Xanxus qui a démolit la salle d'entraînement de Yamamoto parce qu'il a couché avec Squalo, sans parler d'Hayato qui vient se plaindre dans mon bureau et me fais des avances de plus belle ! J'en ai marre, me dis pas que je suis égoïste, là, c'est de l'ordre publique qu'il est question ! »

Tsuna finit son speech en prenant une grande inspiration. Dino commençait à comprendre pourquoi Tsuna pétait les plombs, les gardiens géraient mal leurs vies privée et cela en pâtissait sur le professionnel. Tsuna était drôlement en rogne, c'était inhabituel chez lui. Il se servit un café et se rassit pour le boire, il soupira, encore. Dino, toujours à son bureau, réfléchissait à une situation, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un mariage pouvait en cacher un autre, surtout chez les Vongola. Si Ryohei se marie, les gens vont obligatoirement se tourner vers les autres gardiens et poser les questions qui fâche.

« Du calme, on va trouver un solution. Tu connais la date du mariage ?

-Dans environ 4 mois, je connais pas la date exacte.

-Bon ! Ça te laisse du temps, commence par appeler tout le monde, dis leur qu'il y a réunion d'urgence, tiens si tu veux, tu peux même la faire ici ! Je te prête le manoir.

-Merci Dino...oui, je vais les appeler d'abord, je vais fixer la réunion dans une semaine, ça te va ?

-Parfait.

-...

-Quoi ?

-Et pour l'après ? Je me sens pas de tous les gérer, qui sait comment ils vont réagir ? Tous en même temps en plus !

-Oui, pas faux, alors...Parles leurs individuellement.

-C'est mieux, je crois...

-Bon sang, tu es en train de me refaire une rechute, Tsunaze ! Je crois qu'un séjour ici va te faire le plus grand bien ! Va falloir te ressourcer, tu as l'air minable !

-Arrêtes, on dirait Reborn !

-Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Le blond ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un petit morceau de papier et lui tendit.

-C'est quoi ?

-L'endroit où se trouve Reborn, va le voir.

-Comment tu l'as eu ?

-Je l'ai reçu ce matin... Il a du se douter qu'on aurait besoin de lui, ça fait un an aujourd'hui qu'il est parti, « faire toutes les choses qu'il veut tant qu'il le peut encore ». »

Tsuna serra le papier dans sa main. Il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir. Dino avait raison, reprendre du poil de la bête ne lui ferait pas de mal...

Il sortit du bureau de Dino, se dirigea dans une chambre qui lui était réservé, ses valises étaient déjà installées. Il s'assit sur le lit, s'étira, puis il décida de prendre un douche. Il prit des habits propres dans sa valise et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait déjà mieux. Revenant dans sa chambre vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc, il se sentait plus à l'aise. La serviette sur sa tête, il attrapa son téléphone portable et un dossier qui étaient dans son sac.

Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le dossier dans lequel il notait où et avec qui ses gardiens partaient en mission. Il décida de commencer par Gokudera...qui devait avoir fini sa mission à Lisbonne avec Yamamoto.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de son gardien de la tempête.

« Ok, Tsuna, c'est partit, raisonnable, raisonnable ! »

Et il appuya sur le bouton vert.

* * *

><p><em>Japon, Appartement de Gokudera Hayato.<em>

Raisonnable, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je crois même n'avoir jamais essayé de l'être.

Ça aurait signifié arrêter de fumer, arrêter de vouloir être le bras droit de Tsuna, arrêter de vouloir devenir plus fort, et surtout arrêter de vouloir de lui, indéfiniment.

« MhhHAhaaah...Hah... Yamamoto ! »

Et voilà, comme à chaque fois, je suis incapable de lui résister. Ce qui devait être un douche vite fait pour filer faire mon rapport au Dixième du nom, s'est fini en une intense partie de jambe en l'air. Mon dos contre la cloison, je reprend mon souffle alors qu'il vient de me tailler la pipe du siècle, il se relève, passe sa tête sous le jet d'eau. Bon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être sexy en faisant un geste aussi simple. Nos bouches se rencontrent, il vient de me faire jouir, encore. Et le pire, c'est que rien qu'en le serrant contre moi, il réussit encore à m'exciter. Si cela ne tenait qu'à nous, je crois qu'on passerait nos journées et nos nuits à baiser ! Sans manger ni boire ni dormir, quoique, j'ignore si je pourrais tenir sans fumer... S'embrasser, se toucher, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nos cœurs s'arrêtent. Et voilà, c'est repartie ! Il m'embrasse avec fougue, ses mains parcourent mon dos et mes fesses. Son érection contre la mienne, je suis pas sortie de cette douche moi ! Je tente de lancer une réflexion mais je fonds dans ses bras. De la guimauve. Quand il me touche, mon corps deviens de la guimauve, il joue avec moi comme avec un pantin. Et j'adore ça. Il me retourne.

« Hayato... » murmure t-il à mon oreille.

Je gémis, sa main glisse sur mon entre-jambe, il embrasse cet endroit si sensible dans mon cou, je craque. Un jour, les voisins vont venir sonner parce qu'ils en auront marre d'entendre mes cris de plaisir. Je serais mort de honte, lui, rigolera. Comme toujours.

La situation est intense, c'est rien de le dire. Si il y a quelque chose de plus haut que le 7ème ciel, on doit être pas loin.

« _...I hope you finally come, to a place where you belong... _»

Merde. Mon portable. On avait pas entamer le plat de résistance, en plus. Je regarde Takeshi, il a l'air de vouloir que je réponde. J'essaie de sortir, il gémit de frustration, évidemment.

« Laisse sonner. C'est pas important.

-T'en sais rien, laisses moi répondre, c'est peut-être le Juudaime ! »

Oups, j'aurais pas du dire ça. Je sens que ça l'énerve. Mais pas le choix. Je pousse la porte, les pieds encore dans la cabine de douche, je pose ma main sur le rebord de l'évier pour m'adosser et attrape mon portable dans la poche de mon pantalon. Yamamoto ne m'as pas lâché, ses mains glissent lentement le long des abdos, je me redresse et raccroche avant que l'air du groupe _Bullet For My Valentine_ finisse.

« Ha-Allô ? Fais-je durement. Le salaud ! Il lâche pas l'affaire.

-Gokudera ? C'est moi. Je te déranges ?

-Ju-juudaime ! Nh-non ! Vous ne me dérangez pas, voyons !

-Bien, je voulais te parler d'une chose importante. »

Le dixième, évidement, il a fallu que ce soit lui ! Yamamoto redoubla d'effort quand il comprit. Je devait faire un effort monstre pour ne pas crier de plaisir au téléphone. Ses mains caressaient mon membre, tandis qu'il me pénétrait de sa langue. L'horreur ! Enfin, techniquement, c'était un bonheur, j'étais juste en train de planer mais avec le dixième qui entendait tout, c'étais assez moyen !

« Oui ! Je vous écouteHhm !

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Bien-sûr que tout allait bien, c'était même parfait, si il savait !

Merde, merde, merde.

Je sens que le point de non retour est pas loin. J'éloigne le téléphone pour tenter de repousser l'imbécile heureux, il retire sa langue et me fait un regard innocent. Je lui dis d'attendre, et d'arrêter ses conneries puis je rapproche l'appareil.

« AHmHahamh »

Je me mord la lèvre. Con. Je suis trop con. Comment j'ai pu lui faire confiance pour arrêter ses pulsions orgasmiques une secondes ? Il venait de me pénétrer complètement. Deux solutions, soit je jouissais dans la seconde, soit je mourrais. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il frappais si fort contre ma prostate, je voyais des étoiles, c'était affreusement bon. Bon, solution d'urgence. ON.

« Hn, Juudaime, désolé, je dois raccrocher, HA ! Jevousrappelle ! »

Pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, je raccroche, jette le téléphone et jouis instantanément. Il vient lui aussi en poussant un cri rauque de pur plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« Bon sang...Tu es... »

Ma tentative de l'engueuler échoue, misérablement.

Il attrape mon menton et part à la découverte de mon palée. Visiblement, ça ne lui a pas déplu, limite si il n'en redemandait pas...

Tant pis, je l'engueulerais plus tard...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Welcome to the Good life**

**Couple : 8059 Yama/Goku mais pas seulement.**

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Reborn! sera un manga à ranger dans la catégorie Yaoi.**

**Rating :**** M pour citron =3**

**Jukebox :**** de Paramore et **_"Someone like you"_** de Adele.**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews ! :)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>_

« Hn, Juudaime, désolé, je dois raccrocher, HA ! Jevousrappelle ! »

Bip, Bip, Bip

Tsuna, toujours assis sur son lit, le portable dans la main qui sonnait, signifiant qu'Hayato avait lui avait raccroché au nez.

Tsuna respira profondément. Essaya de se calmer. Puis laissa tomber.

« AH ! L'enfoiré ! »

Sa frustration était telle qu'il balança le téléphone à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Comment avait-il pu ? Lui, qui se disait son second ! Cette espèce d'abruti fini qui se vante d'être toujours là, fidèle, loyal, serviable. D 'une certaine façon, c'était la faute au parrain, c'est lui qui avait appelé au mauvais moment...Oui, mais comment pouvait-il savoir aussi hein ? En y repensant, Hayato venait de rentrer de Lisbonne avec Yamamoto, ils avaient dû « fêter » ça. C'était inutile d'espérer, même avec Hayato, celui qui l'écoutait le plus, ce fut un échec total. Leur téléphoner un par un n'était pas la bonne solution. Il se releva en soupirant.

Il décida de sortir de sa chambre, chopant au passage son portable qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il traversa le couloir, prit à gauche, saluant au passage quelques mafieux Cavallone. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée du manoir et vit Dino assis sur la terrasse qui prenait son déjeuner sur une table blanche, il s'assit à côté de lui. Le parrain blond vit que son ami n'était pas de super bonne humeur.

« Tout va bien, Tsuna ?

-Oui, je viens d'avoir Hayato au téléphone, et parallèlement, Yamamoto aussi.

-Ah bon ? Raconte, comment ça s'est passé ?

-En fait, ça s'est pas passé du tout !

-Expliques.

-Monsieur était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Yamamoto ! »

Dino pouffa.

« -Ravi que ça te fasse marrer.

-Haha ! Désolé, c'est juste que c'était tellement prévisible.

-Non mais sérieusement ! Ils auraient pu s'arrêter 5 minutes au moins !

-ça dépend à quels stades ils en étaient...

-Oh , commence pas ! Ils sont partis en mission ensemble, ils ont eu tous le temps pour faire leurs cochonneries ! Mais non, il a fallu que ça tombe la minute où je voulais lui parler.

-Calmes-toi... Il va te rappeler.

-Y'a intérêt ! Sinon il va entendre parler du pays !

-C'est à qui que tu comptes annoncer la mise à mort ? Dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

-Célia ! Dino ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais rentrée, ça me fais plaisir de te revoir. Dit il en se levant pour lui faire la bise.

-C'est parce que je ne le savait pas, figures toi ! Répondit Dino.

-Oh, plains toi de ta femme indigne, mon pauvre petit mari. »

La fameuse Célia s'approcha du blond et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Puis elle pris une chaise et se joignit aux hommes. Célia était la fille d'un parrain d'une petite famille qu'avait été annexée par les Cavallone il y a quelques années. Durant l'opération, Dino tomba sous le charme de la blonde aux yeux gris-bleu. Elle n'était pas insensible à son charme non plus. Résultat, ils s'étaient mariés un an plus tard et avaient eu deux beaux enfants, des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon, l'une s'appelait Maria et l'autre Luppi. Tout deux avaient hérité de la chevelure de leur père et des yeux de leur mère. Tsuna était le parrain de Luppi tandis qu'Hibari était celui de Maria. Ce qui pouvait en étonner plus d'un, mais Kyoya avait facilement accepté, au grand bonheur de parrain et de sa femme. Les marraines étaient des cousines du côté de Célia.

« -Alors, c'est qui, la personne a qui tu veux faire entendre parler du pays ? » demanda Célia, qui piqua une fraise dans le panier à fruits. Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise et Dino mis son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Depuis quand tu es aussi curieuse, toi ?

-Oh, depuis un vingtaine d'années, je dirais. Bon alors, Tsuna !

-Oh, écoute, c'est juste Hayato qui...a fait ce qui ne devait absolument pas faire au moment où il aurait dû faire son travail de second.

-Ho ho, c'est si grave que ça ?

-Tsuna voudrait que ses gardiens cessent leurs débordements sentimentaux et leurs, tu sais, « je crois que tu me trompes alors je te trompes », alors il va passer quelques temps ici pour trouver une idée.

-J'ai essayé de parler à Hayato mais il était trop occupé avec Yamamoto pour m'écouter.

-Oh non ! Il a pas oser ? Oh non ! Répondit Célia en explosant de rire.

-Si si, je t'assure, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver une idée au lieu de te foutre de moi...

-Ok ok, tiens, pourquoi ne pas leur envoyer un mail commun ?

-Plutôt une lettre, avec la flemme c'est mieux, ça prouve que c'est urgent et que c'est un ordre direct du parrain. Rajouta Dino.

-Hum, pourquoi pas, après tout il me restes que cette alternative...Je vais m'y mettre de suite. »

Tsuna se leva et rangea sa chaise sous ta table. Il s'étira, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire deux mots, deux tornades blondes le percuta violemment dans le ventre.

« Tonton Tsuna !

-Parrain !

-Oh, les petits monstres ! Bon sang, qu'es ce que vous avez grandis ! Tu leur donnes quoi à manger Cécé ? De l'engrais ?

-Haha, du soleil, de l'eau et de la bonne terre Tsuna ! »

Célia donna une tape sur la tête à son mari et ils rigolèrent. Elle se leva pour s'occuper des jumeaux et Tsuna repartit dans sa chambre pour écrire sa lettre et Dino se rendit dans son bureau pour finir sa paperasse après avoir embrassé sa femme et ses enfants.

Tsuna soupira, Dino semblait vraiment heureux avec sa petite famille, il espérait pouvoir être pareil avec Kyoko plus tard. Il s'installa au bureau, pris papier crayon et se mit à écrire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Welcome to the Good life**

**Couple : 8059 Yama/Goku mais pas seulement.**

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Reborn! sera un manga à ranger dans la catégorie Yaoi.**

**Rating :**** M pour citron =3**

**Jukebox : "**_Time is running out" _**de Muse ainsi que_ "_**_Hysteria_**_", "_**_Fillip_**_", "_**_Muscle Museum_**_", "_**_Starlight_**_", "_**_Love is forever_**_", "_**_Supermassive Black hole_**_" etc... bref petite compil' de Muse :)_**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews ! :)**

J'ai eu l'idée de ce chapitre sur fond de Muse hier soir, et comme, je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, la neige tombe à flots, et ben pas de cours. Donc j'ai pris ma matinée et j'ai écris ^^ En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant ;) Et, au cas où vous vous posez la question, je publierais la lettre un peu plus tard :)

ps : si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour les éviter mais y'en a toujours qui passe à travers le filet!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>_

« Salut tout le monde, il est 7h du mat' et vous commencez une journée magnifique avec Japan FM, petite pensée pour ceux qui ont durement repris le travail cette semaine et qui nous écoute sur la route dans les bouchons ! On commence tout de suite avec du lourd, c'est partit pour « Time is running out » de Muse ! »

_7h. Japon, Namimori, Studio d'Hayato Gokudera_.

**« **_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiating, I wanna break the spell, that you've created... _**»**

Le soleil commençait à se lever, l'air était chaud. On pouvait admirer les nuances de roses se mêlaient aux couleurs jaunes orangé du soleil et du bleu violé du ciel. Assit sur une chaise sur son balcon, les pieds négligemment posé sur la rambarde verte, Hayato profitait du spectacle accompagné de sa cigarette et de son café matinal. Il se sentait bien à ce moment-là, le vent était doux mais il faisait assez chaud pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Il tira sur sa cigarette et s'étira.

**« **_...you're something beautiful, a contradiction, I wanna play the game, I want the friction..._** »**

7h. Il entendit son réveil sonner depuis quelques minutes, il hésita à se lever pour l'éteindre mais se ravisa. La musique ne le dérangeait pas, et surtout pas du Muse. Et avec un peu de chance, cela aurait le mérite de réveiller la marmotte qui lui servait de collègue, amant, ami...Bref, Yamamoto quoi.

**« **_...you will be, the death of me, yeah you will be__t, __he death of me... _**»**

En ayant cette pensée, il se tourna vers l'endormi qu'il pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrée. L'avantage et l'inconvénient d'un studio : aucune intimité, la cuisine, les chambres et le salon sont confondus. Hayato repensa à l'incident de la veille et il se dit qu'ils n'en avaient même pas reparlé alors qu'ils avaient eu plus que le temps. Son regard se posa sur le torse halé et musclé du brun alors qu'il se sentait coupable et en même temps, heureux. Il se sentait bien dans sa relation avec Yamamoto, mais cette relation ne menait à rien et emmerdait le dixième du nom.

**« **_...bury it, I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it..._** »**

Ensemble, l'idylle durait quelques semaines, puis la routine reprenait et les doutes avec. Hayato avait peur que Takeshi le trompe avec Squalo, à partir d'un seul doute, comme un goutte de pluie, les vagues d'inquiétude ne cessait d'augmenter. Son impulsivité le faisait faire des mauvais choix, comme coucher avec Tsuna pour se venger...

**« .**_...our time is running out, and our time is running out, you can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out.._** »**

Il entendit un gémissement des plus sexy, Yamamoto commençait à se réveiller, il le vit se retourner sur le ventre. Hayato fut alors comme hypnotisé, envoûté par le dos du brun qui se soulevait légèrement à chaque respiration. Il l'attirait, c'était physique, il n'y pouvait rien. Toute l'attraction autour du blond semblait se dissiper, seul Takeshi restait.

**« **_...I wanted freedom, bound and restricted, I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted..._** »**

L'endormi bougea quelques peu, un frisson traversa le voyeur. Contre son gré, son cerveau se remémora son toucher, ses caresses parfaites qui le faisait fondre. Son odeur, celle de son gel douche à la menthe, celle musqué de son parfum, cette senteur salé comme la pluie qui le transporter dans une autre dimension. Son goût lors de ses baisers qui faisait naître quelque chose de nouveau et d'inconnu dans son ventre. Il affectait aussi son ouïe, Hayato avait enregistré chaque sons qui sortait de son être, la façon dont il marchait, dont il rigolait, ses gémissement de plaisir, de colère, d'embarras et de frustration. Et bien-sûr, sa vue, son grand corps bronzé et musclé d'ange déchu qui les faisaient tous saliver, hommes et femmes.

**« .**_..now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation, you'll never dream of breaking this fixation, you will squeeze the life out of me..._** »**

Il sursauta.

**« **_...how did it come to this, yeah you will suck the life out of me..._** »**

Il n'était rester que quelques secondes à le regarder mais ça lui avait semblait si long. Il essuya sa main, il avait garder sa cigarette dans sa main et de la cendre était tombé dessus. Il sentit qu'il était rouge au niveau des joues car il avait chaud. Son entrejambe n'était pas rester insensible à ses pensées aussi...

**« **_...bury it, I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it..._** »**

Il écrasa son tabac dans son cendrier et se leva.

_« ...our time is running out, and our time is running out, you can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out... »_

La chanson était finie, le mec de la radio recommençait à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Hayato tapa sur le bouton gris pour éteindre sa radio et le brun se réveilla, complément cette fois. Il s'étira et regarda Hayato. Lui fit un sourire à s'en damner.

« Déjà debout ?

-Depuis un moment, c'est quand la musique s'arrête que tu te décide à te lever ?

-J'ai jamais dis que j'allais me lever.

-Pourtant il le faudra bien. On doit aller au QG, le juudaime attends nos rapports et tu le sais très bien. »

Il se tourna mais sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. Il se retrouva sous Takeshi, la tête dans le vide, le corps encore sur le lit. Lui en boxer, l'autre, entièrement nu. Le brun le surplombait totalement, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, n'y trouvant que du désir et de la possession. Hayato sentit une main bronzé caresser son torse, toujours plongé dans les yeux marrons de son amant. Il se sentit partir loin, Yamamoto l'embrassa tendrement ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou. Hayato ne put que s'accrocher à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Leurs érection frottaient l'une contre l'autre, créant des gémissement de plus en plus torrides et puissant. Toute la force d'Hayato s'était envolé, il réagissait comme un pantin fasse aux douceurs du brun qui lui lécher son torse d'une façon criminelle. Il s'accrochait désespérément aux draps, il croulait sous un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, et il aimait ça. Pire, il en voulait plus. Takeshi accéda à sa demande avec un sourire sadique, il enleva le boxer gênant et le balança à travers la pièce. Les deux sexes frictionnant ensemble, les sensations ne cessaient d'assaillir l'italien qui perdait de plus en plus pied.

Takeshi passa à la vitesse supérieur, il se pencha sur le membre en dessous de lui et le lécha sur toute sa longueur qui fit frémir son amant. Il entreprit de le masturber sensuellement tandis que sa langue, taquine, alla à la rencontre de son intimité. Hayato s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il prenait son pied comme jamais. Takeshi, qui était cent fois plus sensuel quand il était énervé, dans ce cas, il l'était vraiment. Montrer qu'il pouvait donner plus de plaisir que n'importe qui quand il était énervé était bien le genre de Yamamoto. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

Sa langue sortait et rentrer autour de l'orifice tandis que la main faisait toujours des va et vient au même rythme que sa langue. Un sursaut lui signala qu'il était à deux doigts de jouir. Son érection commençait à lui faire mal aussi. Il se releva et le pénétra sans prévenir. Hayato cria de plaisir, il avait tellement bien préparer qu'il ne sentit pas la douleur. Takeshi gémit, cette sensation d'être à l'intérieur de lui, de se sentir aspirer comme ça, c'était le bonheur complet. Il entama des coups de reins précis, vifs et de plus en plus rapides. Un cri légèrement plus aigus d'Hayato lui signifia qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate. Les avant bras de part et d'autre de sa tête tandis que Gokudera s'accrochait à lui de plus belle, le plaisir était tel qu'il sentait qu'il le griffait. Mais ça ne faisait rien, ça ne faisait que l'exciter plus. Les coups de reins se firent plus pressant. Hayato sentit la jouissance le briser en deux. Il cria son plaisir à toute la planète. Yamamoto s'enfonça encore en lui, recueillant jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de plaisir. Il gémit lui aussi, avait prit son pied comme jamais. Il se retira de l'italien et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Hayato repris durement sa respiration normale. Il remis sa tête contre la matelas et son cerveau se remit à l'endroit. Il sentit que le brun respirait bruyamment aussi et il s'approcha de lui, ramenant la couverture sur eux. Deux bras l'enlacèrent alors qu'il se laisser aller dans le mondes des songes tout contre le torse de celui qui l'aimait.

Quand Hayato se réveilla, il avait chaud,trop chaud pour être exact. Il se leva en grognant et comprit de suite la raison de cette chaleur. Tout d'abord, il avait dormi avec la couverture, ensuite, il était maintenant 10h20 et le soleil tapait contre la baie vitré qui reflétait les rayons sur le lit complètement éclairé et chauffé, et en plus de ça : Il avait son magnifique amant qui se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller.

Tout s'expliquait.

En soupirant il rejeta la couverture, la tête de son amant et sortit du lit. Il s'étira et réalisa qu'il était nu comme un ver. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine en chopant un short, un boxer et un débardeur, alluma la machine à café et partir prendre une douche rapide et froide.

Quand il sortit, rien n'avait bougé. Yamamoto dormait toujours. Le café avait bien chauffé, il lui suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton et sa deuxième drogue préférée coula religieusement dans une tasse à café noire. Il se sécha les cheveux rapidement tout en finissant son breuvage.

Puis, il prit la décision de préparer le déjeuner, chose rare, bien entendu. Mais quand ça le prenait il faisait ça plutôt bien. Sauf que, le problème était que ses placards était plus vide que le néant. Il soupira en râlant quelques instants. Mais se fit une idée et mit ses chaussures et partit au combini du coin. Il chopa ses clés et ferma la porte, regardant une dernière fois son brun. Il ferma la porte et prit l'ascenseur. Il descendit au rez de chaussé où il croisa des voisins auxquels il ne manqua pas de dire bonjour. Entretenir des mauvaise relations avec ses voisins pouvait gâcher plus d'une vie. Et être un mafieux gay impulsif et associable, ne l'aidait pas des masses.

Bref, lorsqu'il passa devant sa boîte aux lettres, il changea de programme. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'était pas revenu, d'où les tiroirs vides et la boîtes aux lettres pleine. Il glissa doucement la clé dans la serrure, tourna et un avalanche de publicités et de factures lui tomba dessus. Il prit soin de ne rien faire tomber et ramena le tas à son appartement.

Quand il rentra chargé tant bien que mal, il vit Takeshi sortir du lit. Hayato posa le tout sur la table avec une grâce et une délicatesse qui le définissait. Le brun pouffa.

« On dirait que t'as manqué à pas mal de personnes durant notre mission !

-Que des pubs et des factures. Rien d'important.

-T'en ai sûr ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Écoute, pour le bien de tout les habitant de cet appart, donc surtout pour le mien, va t'habiller et ne touche pas à mon courrier. »

Le brun rigola et partir enfiler un caleçon et un pantalon. Il prit une chemise et pendant qu'il fermait les boutons, il relança la question que le parchemin qui faisait partie du tas de lettres.

« -Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Mais Hayato ne dis rien. En l'ouvrant, il avait vu le sceau de la flamme fatale et avait de suite compris que cette lettre était un ordre direct du Juudaime. Lorsque il eu fini de lire, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Impuissant. Yamaoto remarqua qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il commença à paniquer en voyant qu'Hayato devenait tout blanc. Sur son visage, il avait lu la surprise, la peur, la colère puis la culpabilité. Ce qui faisait beaucoup, même pour Hayato.

« Hayato ? Qu'es qu'il y a ? Qu'es ce qui t'arrive, bon sang?

-...

-C'est quoi cette lettre ? Hayato ! »

Il le regardait, indécis, il ne comprenait rien du tout. Hayato ne lâchait pas la lettre. Il regarda un peu partout dans le tas, et en vit une autre. Une autre qui, plus étrange encore, était à son nom. Quand il ouvrit lui aussi comprit qu'elle venait de Tsuna. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas, cette lettre lui disait que dans quelques mois, Ryohei allait se marier, et à cette occasion, il se devait de prendre des mesures exceptionnelles. La lettre était pourtant très claire, mais il se refusait de comprendre.

« Qu'es ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Takeshi, son voix était grave, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ne pouvait y croire.

Mais, Hayato brisa le silence, confirma sa peur et déchira son cœur.

«_...how did it come to this? _»

« -Ça signifie qu'on doit séparer. Nous deux, c'est fini. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Welcome to the Good life**

**Couple : 8059 Yama/Goku mais pas seulement.**

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Reborn! sera un manga à ranger dans la catégorie Yaoi.**

**Rating :**** M pour citron =3**

**Jukebox : "I am calling you" de Jevetta Steel et "Feeling good" de Nina Simone.**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews ! :)**

Salut à toutes! Dans ce chapitre, c'est Fuuta qui entre en scène! J'ai un peu peur qu'il soit ennuyant mais il est inévitable pour la suite, bientôt l'action va démarrer! J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreuses à me lire! Merci à toutes celles qui me reviews! Votre compte énormément pour moi!

ps : si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour les éviter mais y'en a toujours qui passe à travers le filet!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 6<em>**

« -Ça signifie qu'on doit se séparer. Nous deux, c'est fini. »

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Yamamoto. Hayato, toujours devant lui, attendant sa réaction. Mais il n'y eut rien. Il était comme paralysé. Il ne pouvait ni parler ni bouger. Hayato ferma les yeux et se leva. Il regarda le brun qui restait immobile. L'espace d'un instant, il eut une envie irrésistible de se blottir contre lui et de l'embrasser. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'une blague. Mais c'était bien réel. Il le méritait. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Tout deux savait qu'un jour, leur histoire prendrait fin.

« -Je...Je vais finir de me préparer, après j'irai au QG. Pour le rapport. »

Hayato avait prononcé cette phrase avec une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Soudain, il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Avec un pas hésitant, il retourna dans la salle de bain, il sentait que la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge commençait à lui faire mal. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Dans la cuisine, Yamamoto n'en menait pas large. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Hayato lui avait dit qu'il devait partir et il savait que dès qu'il passerait la porte, ce sera fini. Or, il en était hors de question. Il s'assit, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Vite, vite trouve une solution. Plus vite !

Il entendit l'italien sortir de la salle de bain en costume noir avec une chemise rouge. Tenue officielle du gardien de la tempête.

Penses pas à ça ! Vite ! Ne le laisses pas partir !

Il mit ses chaussures et prit ses clés. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Vite. Vite. Dis quelque chose. Vas-y !

« -NON ! »

Il attrapa Hayato par le bras pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas fini. On peut pas se séparer. Pas pour une saleté de lettre.

-Ce n'est pas une saleté de lettre, Yamamoto ! C'est une ordre de Tsuna ! »

Hayato n'avait pas dit Juudaime pour une fois, c'est pour cela que Takeshi se retrouva stupéfait.

« -La lettre...Tsuna ne dit pas clairement qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble !

-Mais il nous demande d'être raisonnable, d'avoir une relation stable ! Et tu sais très bien que c'est impossible pour nous !

-Ça peut s'arranger ! On peut changer ça et tu le sais !

-Non, Yamamoto...Ça recommencera toujours. Que ça soit toi ou moi, il y aura toujours ces moments où on doute de nous-mêmes, et où on commet l'irréparable !

-...Hayato, s'il te plaît.

-Ça ne pouvait pas durer, de toute façon, on le savait.

-Non...dis pas ça.

-Si on reste ensemble, combien de temps va-t-on tenir avant que tu ne tombes dans les bras de Squalo, ou moi dans ceux d'un autre, hein ?

-Arrêtes Hayato, tu dis ça pour te faire une raison !

-Faut mieux qu'on se quitte maintenant avant ça ne me fasse trop mal de te dire au revoir. Tant que c'est pas sérieux entre nous.

-Pas sérieux ? »

Yamamoto lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne savait pas si c'était pas désespoir ou par colère.

« -C'est toi qui doit te faire une raison. »

Et Hayato partit. Laissant Yamamoto seul dans son appartement. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient empêchaient leurs larmes de couler. C'était fini.

Angleterre, Londres, 11h, dans une chambre d'hôtel.

« Il est 11h et vous êtes sur Virgin Radio ! Il fait beau et le soleil brille en cette belle matinée de février ! Dans quelques jours la saint valentin, alors les amoureux des projets ? Et une pensée pour tous les célibataires, on est avec vous les gars ! Tous de suite, on saute le pas avec One republic et tous ceux qui se sont retrouvés à Londres ce matin après une nuit agitée ! »

Un gémissement. Un froissement de draps. Le doux son de son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Les dents qui mordent, qui marquent. Les mains qui pressent, touchent, caressent, serrent. Et son cri de plaisir lors de la jouissance attente. Dire que la nuit avait été agitée serait un euphémisme...

« **Woke up in London yesterday, Found myself in the city near Piccadilly, Don't really know how I got here, I got some pictures on my phone... »**

Au son de la radio qui s'était mise en marche, Fuuta se réveilla. Il ouvrit durement ses beaux yeux marrons et s'étira. Il ne savait pas où il était, pas dans sa chambre, pas dans le manoir, pas dans le QG. Il tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait hier soir mais un mal de tête faramineux le prit soudain. Il gémit sous la douleur et décida de se lever pour prendre une aspirine.

« **New names and numbers that I don't know, Address to places like Abbey Road, Day turns to night,, night turns to whatever we want, We're young enough to say... »**

Pour avoir une gueule de bois pareille, il avait dû faire la fête toute la nuit. Il bu son aspirine qu'il trouva par miracle dans la salle de bain. Restant dans la salle, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour finalement prendre une douche.

« **Oh this has gotta be the good life, This has gotta be the good life, This could really be a good life, good life... »**

Quand il sortit, se sentant déjà plus frais. Le mal de tête avait pratiquement disparu. Une serviette autour de ses hanches, il chopa son jean de la veille qui traînait par terre à côté du lit et fouilla ses poches. Il en sortit des bouts de papier, son porte feuille et son portable.

« **Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight, Like this city is on fire tonight, This could really be a good life, A good, good life... »**

Un ticket de caisse d'un petit magazin de surf venant de Los Angeles. Lieu où il était avant-hier soir.

Un ticket de loterie de Manhattan, lieu où il était hier.

Une carte d'un bar branché, raison de sa gueule de bois.

Un billet d'avion Manhattan-Londres, lieu où il était présentement.

Une autre carte d'un bar près d'Abbey Road et au dos, un numéro inconnu, signée par une certaine Anna « xoxo ».

Et sur son portable, des nouveaux contacts inconnus, et des photos inconnues elles aussi. Très sexy ou très embarrassantes.

« **To my friends in New York, I say hello, My friends in L. A. they don't know, Where I've been for the past few years or so, Paris to China to Colorado... »**

Il s'assit sur le lit et sentit un froissement, il se releva et vit un bout de papier jaune. Il le prit et en le lisant, il comprit qu'il venait de sa conquête de cette nuit.

« J'ai passée une super soirée et une nuit magnifique.

A plus, beau brun, appelles-moi.

Xoxo, Maxine. »

« **Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out, Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now, We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e, What there is to complain about... »**

Maxine, nom de la conquête de la nuit dernière . Il regarda sur son portable les photos qui pourraient correspondre. Il en trouva une à côté du parc Piccadilly et supposa que c'était elle...ou Anna. Au fond, il s'en fichait, ce n'était que des coups d'un soir comme tant d'autres.

« **When you're happy like a fool, Let it take you over, When everything is out, You gotta take it in... »**

Il l'a détailla quelque peu, très mignonne, cheveux court noirs en bataille, petite mais sa poitrine était très acceptable. Il sourit, du haut de ses 17 ans, il avait déjà comprit que niveau sexe ce ne sont pas les belles mannequins qui assure le plus.

« **Hopelessly, I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**

**Hopelessly, I feel like the window closes oh so quick**  
><strong>Hopelessly, I'm taking a mental picture of you now<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz hopelessly, The hope is we have so much to feel good about... »<strong>

Il bailla, s'étirant encore. Il laissa ses objets sur le lits et se leva. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, voyant que le soleil tapait déjà, il avait cru comprendre que le DJ avait précisé 11h. Il inspira l'air. Londres, hein ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. Il savait pourquoi il avait choisit cette ville la veille, c'était sa ville préféré, après Namimori. La vue que lui donnait la chambre était fabuleuse. Il voyait le soleil illuminait tous le Trocadero. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et sourit.

« **To my friends in New York, I say hello, My friends in L. A. they don't know, Where I've been for the past few years or so, Paris to China to Col-or-ado... »**

Puisqu'il était arrivé ici, autant en profiter se dit-il. Il enleva sa serviette et prit des vêtements propres qu'il enfila rapidement. Mais quand il reprit son téléphone, il vit qu'il avait 1 appels manqués d'Irie. Il soupira, le technicien et le geek étaient devenus ses chaperons il y a deux ans. En voyant qu'il se dévergondait à une allure impressionnante, Tsuna lui avait assigné des surveillants. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce qu'il voulait, soit dit en passant.

Il écouta son répondeur, ils allaient sûrement l'engueuler pour avoir changer de continent en une nuit en état d'ivresse forcé sans prévenir personne. Il entendit la voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais n'avait aucune crédibilité de Soichi. Pas de réprimandes, bizarre, juste une info : Le juudaime lui avait envoyé une lettre officielle et il devait rentré au plus vite pour en prendre connaissance.

Tant pis pour le tourisme.

Fuuta raccrocha. Une lettre officielle ? Il trouva cela bizarre, mais bon, il verrait ça plus tard. Il rangea son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean et se mit à faire sa valise, il ne l'avait pas défaite la veille donc ça ne lui prit pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Il ne prit pas la peine d'arrêter la musique, sachant très bien que le réveil s'arrêterait dans20 minutes et qu'il aurait la musique dans la tête tout la journée. Il enfila un tee-shirt blanc et mis sa veste en cuir par dessus. Il prit les clés de la chambre et descendit. L'ascenseur était directement connecté à la chambre qui elle-même devait être au 12e niveau. Il en conclut que c'était une suite et que sa carte de crédit avait du fumer hier soir. Il allait devoir faire du charme au facteur pour intercepter ses prochains relevé de comptes. Et merde. Ça ne finirait donc jamais.

«**Oh this has gotta be the good life****  
><strong>**This has gotta be the good life****  
><strong>**This could really be a good life, good life...****»**

A l'accueil, il rendit les clés à un beau bond aux yeux vert pomme qui s'étaient éclairés lors qu'ils avaient vu le brun. Il régla les formalités et partit en faisant un clin d'œil a l'hôte d'accueil canon. Il était sorti de l'hôtel avec un numéro en plus. Non, décidément il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« **A good, good life. »**

Il héla un taxi qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur, il monta dedans et précisa qu'il voulait aller à l'aéroport au chauffeur. Le trajet se déroula dans le calme, le chauffeur râla contre quelques chauffard mais Fuuta n'écoutait plus. Il s'était laisser aller contre la vitre froide, il commençait à pleuvoir. Dommage, Londres ne profiter jamais du soleil. A la radio, un chanson calme passait, le brun tenta de se rappelait son titre mais s'endormit dès que la chanteuse entama les premier accords.

C'est quand le véhicule s'arrêta qu'il réveilla Fuuta. Le chauffeur se tourna vers lui, attendant d'être payé. Fuuta s'étira allègrement et lui tendit son billet, puis il sortit sa valisa à la main.

Il entra dans l'aéroport, pers le panneau d'affichage, le prochain départ pour Tokyo était dans un heure et demie. Il resta devant le panneau, indifférent. Une heure et demie, c'était ni trop tôt ni trop tard, tant mieux. Soudain, son mal de tête du matin le reprit, depuis son réveil dans le taxi il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Un sentiment de nausée le prit, il lâcha sa valise et une main devant sa bouche. Les voyageurs autour de lui le regardaient, curieux. Mais il se releva, et se dirigea vers le distributeur automatique, se disant qu'il avait des vertiges parce qu'il n'avait rien dans le ventre. Mais il savait que ça venait d'ailleurs, il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment, et ça lui tordait le ventre. Il prit place sur un siège et mangea doucement la barre de céréales et le jus de fruits qu'il venait d'acheter.

Soudain, un souvenir le frappa. Il regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait malade pourtant.

Oui, à l'époque, quand il suivait encore Tsuna comme un petit chien, il avait développer une empathie très puissante. Ses amis avaient appelés ça un don, lui une malédiction.

Aider ses amis en danger en ressentant leurs souffrances et leurs états-d'esprit, c'est bien, mais pas trop.

Il l'avait ressenti la joie quand Lambo avait reçu une lettre de sa famille d'Italie.

Il l'avait ressenti la honte quand Tsuna s'était perdu dans le nouveau QG.

Il l'avait ressenti la douceur quand Kyoko avait soigné Tsuna, pour une quelconque blessures.

Il l'avait ressenti l'amour quand Haru avait accepté de sortir avec Ryohei.

Grand avantage (le seul) : il ressentait aussi le plaisir de ces conquête au lit.

Il l'avait ressenti la douleur et...Hum...l'état physique et mentale tout à fait désagréable d'être enceinte. Oui monsieur, enceinte ! Nausées matinale, courbatures et tout ce qui va avec. Certains en avaient rigoler, pas lui.

Là présentement, la douleur venait de passer, il lui valait penser à autre chose, simple théorie. Il se frotta le front et relava des muscles. Il s'affala complètement sur le fauteuil.

« It's a new dawn, it'a new day, it's a new life...And I'm feeling good.. »

FAUX ! Il se sentait tous sauf bien. Il chantonna encore un peu cette chanson qui avait sa berceuse pendant des années. « Feeling good » de Nina Simone. Celle que la mama chanter, celle que Tsuna écoute en vinyle dans son bureau quand il déprime. Elle avait le don de l'apaiser étant enfant. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Le sentiment de mal à l'aise revint. C'était un mélange affreux : nervosité, immense tristesse, peur, anxiété, déception. La personne à qui il captait tout ça devait souffrir le martyr, il se sentait perdu, et il avait mal au ventre et une douleur horripilante qui lui arracher le cœur. Boule à la gorge, larmes aux yeux...

Bordel ! Qui sur cette terre avait ainsi le cœur brisé ?

La réponse lui vînt presque aussitôt dans son esprit et son téléphone aussi.

Il sentit le vibreur et prit l'engin en main. Le nom qui s'afficha ne l'étonna pas.

Il appuya sur le bouton vert.

« Hello ?

-Fuuta...Tu l'as senti pas vrai ? Lui dit une voix faible, probablement en train de pleurer.

-Oh oui, je suis content que tu m'appelles, ça m'aidera à aller mieux.

-Enflure ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi !

-Mais non, voyons, je suis juste impatient que tu me racontes.

-...

-Aller, dis moi Hayato-nii, c'est lequel qui a rompu cette fois ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Welcome to the Good life**

**Couple : 8059 Yama/Goku mais pas seulement.**

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Reborn! sera un manga à ranger dans la catégorie Yaoi.**

**Rating :**** M pour citron =3**

**Jukebox : L'album "The Futurist" de Robert Downey Jr.**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews ! :)**

Salut à toutes! Désolée pour l'attente, mais les cours sont finis (oui y'a le Bac mais c'est un détail) et à moi la liberté ! Donc dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles Tsuna agit de la sorte, donc chapitre lourd en révélation ;) prochain chapitre : un lemon, c'est promis !

ps : si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour les éviter mais y'en a toujours qui passe à travers le filet!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 7<em>**

Il ne lui fallu même pas une heure pour acheter son billet et embarquer. Dans l'avion, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : demander une explication à son grand-frère.

L'appel qu'il avait reçu de Gokudera lui avait annoncé la raison de son retour au Japon. Tsuna aurait donc envoyé une lettre à chacun de ses gardiens, et sous le prétexte du mariage de Ryohei, il aurait demandé « l'impérative stabilité et le plus grand sérieux » au niveau des relation amoureuses/sexuelles. Il demandait donc la fin du jeu du chat et la souris version Vongola. « Fuis-moi, je te suis. Suis-moi, je te fuis. » c'était comme qui dirait devenu le « credo » officiel ces derniers temps.

Et cela friser le ridicule, c'est vrai, après tout, que les Vongola soient des cœurs d'artichauts ne datait pas d'hier !

Mais il fallait avouer que l'extrême sensibilité, ou plutôt le besoin inexplicable de se chercher des poux, des gardiens de cette génération pouvait donner naissance à des couples improbables.

L'avion se posa en fin d'après-midi à l'aéroport de Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Tsuna était rentré dans son manoir. Il avait finalement opter pour des lettres officielles. Un appel d'urgence l'avait fait revenir de chez Dino, un parrain d'un famille allié avait porter plainte, encore. Assis à son bureau, il lisait la 20eme lettre de la journée. Des menaces, des avertissements, des plaintes à n'en plus finir.<p>

Il se sentait épuiser, il n'avait encore aucun retour de ses gardiens par rapport à la lettre. Kyoko continuait d'attendre le moment fatidique où il la demanderait en mariage, et cela était de plus en plus insupportable.

Il jeta la lettre de menaces sur le tas réservé aux lettres de ce genre et fini sa tasse de café alors qu'on toqua à sa porte.

« Entrez. » dit-il simplement.

Il fut étonné de voir son gardien de la pluie entrer. Yamamoto Takeshi, dans son costume officiel de gardien Vongola. La chemise mise à la va-vite. Et les yeux remplis d'une haine et d'une fureur noire.

«- Yamamoto...

-Tu sais pourquoi j'suis là.

-Oui, assied-toi, je...

-Tu ne va rien faire du tout ! Tu penses pas que t'en a déjà assez fait ? TSUNA ! »

Le parrain ferma les yeux, la pression montait très vite, si son gardien devenait hors contrôle, il devait le calmer et vite. Vite, trouver les mots pour le calmer. Yamamoto continuait de déblatérer ses insultes tandis que le cerveau de Tsuna réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

«Comment peut tu faire une chose pareille ? T'es pas qu'un putain de chef, t'es notre ami, bon sang !

-Yamamoto...

-Tout allait très bien ! Tout était parfait ! Mais il a fallu que toi et ta stupide lettre vous...

-Yamamoto ! Calmes-toi !

-Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Pas avant que tu m'es donné une bonne raison de le faire !

-Je le ferais si tu me laissais en placer une !

-...

-Yamamoto, si ma mémoire est bonne, à aucun moment la lettre ne disait que vous deviez vous séparer. »

Takeshi se retourna, un ricanement sarcastique sortit de ses lèvres. Puis le brun cessa de hurler, un silence angoissant s'installa dans la pièce. Il s'installa bruyamment sur un siège en face de Tsuna. Le brun baissa les yeux, sa respiration se calme puis ses prunelles s'éclaircirent et, à nouveau, des larmes y apparurent.

« -Il est parti, j'ai rien pu faire...Il est parti.

-Il va revenir.

-J'ai rien pu faire, j'étais paralysé, je voulais tellement qu'il reste...Je voulais m'excuser, lui parler, lui...

-Il va revenir, tu le sais !

-Et comment peut-tu le savoir?

-Parce que c'est toujours la même histoire Yamamoto ! Parce que ça fait 2 ans que c'est comme ça et qu'il revient toujours ! C'est un cercle infernal !

-...

-J'en ai assez de vos gamineries ! Tu veux savoir mes raisons pour la lettre ? Tiens ! »

Le parrain tendit son bras gauche et pris une pochette bleu dans un de ses tiroirs, il le posa d'un mouvement brusque devant Yamamoto.

« -Ce sont toutes les plaintes qui ont sont contre toi. »

Yamamoto prit l'objet en main et l'ouvrit. Il en resta bouche bée. Il devait en avoir une cinquantaine de lettres de plaintes et toutes adressés à son nom. Il regarda Tsuna sans comprendre.

« -Comment es-ce possible ?

-A ton avis. Tu crois que vos conneries depuis 2 ans sont sans effet ?

-C'est...C'est une plainte pour harcèlement !

-Harcèlement, vol, viol, tapage nocturne et j'en passe. De la plus petite effraction au plus grand délit ! Ce qui peut se comprendre, car nous sommes de la mafia. Mais je refuse que cela prenne une telle ampleur. J'ai eu beau vous avertir et rien n'a jamais changé.

-Viol ?..

-I mois, tu as rencontré la fille d'un parrain pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, ta mission était de la protéger. Son père était en train de conclure une affaire et il y avait des risques que la famille adverse s'en prenne à sa chère fille pour lui faire du chantage et modifier les termes du contrat. Tu as passé 3 semaines avec elle et d'après ton rapport il n'y a eu aucun incident.

-Oui, c'est vrai...

-Seulement, il est arrivé une chose. Chose que tu n'as pas éprouver le besoin de noter. C'est que vous aviez coucher ensemble à plusieurs reprises.

-...

-Vrai ou faux ?

-...C'est vrai...Et alors, quoi ? Son père a mal prit le fait qu'elle n'était plus vierge ? Je peux te dire que ce n'était pas sa première fois !

-Non, il a juste mal pris le fait qu'elle soit enceinte.

-...Pardon?

-Quelques semaines plus tard, elle fut prise de nausées, son père l'a emmener voir un docteur qui lui a annoncé la merveilleuse nouvelle. Les dates correspondent, enfin correspondaient. Oui, bien-sûr, tu n'es pas encore papa, elle a avorté les jours suivant. Cependant, cette incident est pas rester sous silence. Elle était promise au fils d'un homme important, le parrain d'une famille. L'union des jeunes aurait permis au deux famille de s'allier pour protéger un plus grand terrain. Et bien-sûr, cela aurait augmenté la richesse du cher papa qui avait tout claqué pour son ex-femme, enfin je te passe les détails.

-J'étais pas au courant...

-Bien-sûr que non, c'est ultra-confidentiel ! Donc, ou j'en était ? Ah oui ! Lorsque le père à appris que le riche héritier avait annulé le marché car sa promise n'était plus « pure », ça l'a quel peu...irrité...oui on peut dire ça. Le petit avait été élevé de façon très catholique donc pour lui se faire défleurir avant le mariage, c'était une aberration. Ensuite, ben rien de surprenant, le plan pour redorer son blason tombé à l'eau, il est allé chercher de l'argent où il y en avait.

-C'est-à-dire, en portant plainte contre moi pour viol.

-Exactement. L'affaire a été étouffé par nos avocats donc pas de soucis. N'empêche que c'est ce genre de choses qui fait scandales et les familles et fait la ruine de millions de personnes !

-c'est ridicule ! Elle était totalement consentante !

-Je veux bien te croire, dernier petit détail...Quelle âge elle t'a dis qu'elle avait ?

-19 ans je crois ,peut-être moins.

-Peut-être moins en effet.

-Comment ça ?

-Cette fille vient tout juste de faire 16 ans. »

Yamamoto fut prit d'une nausée. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Il s'était complémentent fait avoir par une minette de 15ans. Pourquoi ? Cela lui semblait irréel, et pourtant il se souvenait s'être laissé draguer par elle et se prendre à son jeu. Il se rappelait avoir ri , avoir bu et avoir couché avec elle. Et à quel point ce fut facile de la quitter le jour où sa mission prit fin.

Il s'était étonné lui-même de voir qu'elle était si insignifiante en fin de compte. Il s'était dépêchait de rentrer au manoir pour rejoindre son amant qui dormait encore, il l'avait réveiller doucement puis il s'était embrassé et avait fait l'amour longuement sous les longs soupirs d'Hayato qui ne cesser de lui demander pardon.

Tsuna, qui le regardait réfléchir et attendait une réaction, le fit fermer les yeux et pousser un soupir. Du rouge colora quelque peu ses joues et un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvre. A ha, il en conclut qu'il pensait à Hayato. Le parrain sentit sa colère revenir, ils jouaient tous avec ses nerfs, vraiment !

C'est à ce moment que Takeshi réalisa quelque chose. « demander pardon », pourquoi Hayato avait-il fait ça ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il chercha plus loin, avant de partir en mission...Hayato était partis et en revenant...ils s'étaient disputé, encore. Oui, maintenant ça lui revenait, le suçon dans le cou de l'un et l'odeur de parfum de femme sur l'autre, alors que la causé réelle avait été que, juste avant de rentrer à l'appart, au combini du bout de la rue, un ivrogne avait fait tomber le rayon parfum sur lui. Chacun son excuse, mais l'autre n'y croyait pas. Yamamoto avait accusé Hayato de couché avec Xanxus et Hayato l'avait accusé de s'être tapé une greluche du coin. Il était alors parti, furieux. Et c'est pour ça, quand il avait vu cette allumeuse de 15 ans, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule et pour se venger, il se l'était vraiment tapé.

« -Si on ne s'était pas disputer, je n'aurais jamais été tenté par cette gamine.

-Ravi que tu comprenne. Un sur sept, au moins . Bon je vais reprendre le dossier, si tu permet. Après tout, c'est confidentiel.

-Il y en a un pour chaque gardiens ?

-C'est ça. Les couleurs s'accordent aux attributs. Il y a juste Hibari qui conserve le sien. Moi je reçois juste ses factures. Pour le reste...Lambo n'a que des petites effractions, des petites casses rien de bien graves. Le pire dossier est celui de Mukuro. Récemment, il se lance dans l'enlèvement, c'est très intéressant, j'en avais jamais des plaintes comme ça, et ça me change de lectures. »

Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre l'ironie dans la voix de Tsuna, qui reflétais sa colère vis à vis de son gardien du brouillard.

Yamamoto partit sans un mot.

Quand il passa à côté d'une brunette sapé comme Lara Croft, il resta de glace. La jeune femme s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre son chemin.

Tsuna, toujours au même poste, pensait faire une pause avant de reprendre le boulot, sauf qu'une femme vit interruption dans son bureau.

« _O privet molodym krestnym ottsom moyeĭ mechty*_ ! »

Tsuna fixa la jeune japonais à 100% qui pouvait s'amuser à parler toute les langues de ce fichu monde.

« Yo, Haru moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Alors, la Russie ?

-_Neveroyatnyĭ_, c'était incroyable !

-Bon, et la mission ?

-Penses-tu que je serais revenue si elle s'était mal passé ? »

Tsuna sourit, la petit Haru pleurnicharde n'existait plus. Il y a quelque années, quand Reborn avait demandé aux filles de faire un choix, c'est-à-dire, devenir mafieuse ou rester civile et garder le secret des Vongola dans leur tombe. Aucune n'avait choisie la deuxième option. Kyoko avait été mise à l'administration, Hana avec les médecins et Haru...et bien elle s'est entraîné pour devenir espionne et tueuse. Cela a surprit tout le monde, sauf Hayato.

« -Toujours à faire du cosplay, sympa, Lara Croft hein ?

-C'est ma tenue de travail, idiot ! Bon c'est vrai que je m'en suis un peu inspiré mais bon...

-Un peu un peu, tu as ton rapport avec toi j'espère ?

-Oh non, mais où est donc passé le Tsuna qui s'occupait en premier lieu de savoir si son équipe allait bien et que tout le monde était heureux et qui organiser des fêtes à chaque retour de mission ?

-Je crois qu'il est enfoui sous la pile de dossier la-bas, ou alors c'est celle-là je sais plus.

-Très drôle, mais quel humour !

-On fera la fête plus tard, le jour du mariage, ton rapport ? »

Haru sortir une clé USB de son sac et lui tendit, elle s'assit à la place où Yamamoto avait été il y a quelques minutes. Tsuna prit la clé en la remercia et la connecta à son ordinateur.

« Tiens, en parlant du mariage...j'ai reçu ta lettre.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Alors rien. »

Tsuna regarda Haru dans les yeux avant d'ouvrir le fichier contenant le rapport. Haru à son tour se perdit dans la contemplation du bureau et des dossiers. Elle lu rapidement des articles, affaires d meurtres, problèmes de transaction entre deux familles...etc.

« Toujours entre deux problèmes a ce que je vois.

-Et toi toujours entre deux maris. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

« Ton dossier, certaines dates correspondent avec certains événement que j'ai lu dans la presse. Si ça continue on va t'appeler la veuve noire tu sais !

-Oh, il est était chiant, vieux, puant et collant. J'ai pas fait exprès, il a fait une crise cardiaque quand il a vu mon arme sous ma robe...

-Si tu prenais le mariage un peu plus au sérieux, tu aura moins de problème de ce genre et parallèlement moi aussi. Et puis l'amour c'est pas comme au loto, tu choisis des numéro au hasard pour voir si ça marche ou pas.

-Dixit celui qui m'a brisé le cœur et qui fait languir ma meilleure amie depuis des mois en l'ignorant ou la repoussant alors qu'il y a des années de ça, il crevait d'amour pour elle. »

La, elle venait de résumer parfaitement le problème de Tsuna.

« Ce qu'il se passe avec Kyoko, c'est...compliqué.

-Sans déc', à sa place, je t'aurais déjà quitter.

-C'est faux.

-Peut-être, mais je t'aurais au moins frappé !

-C'est peut-être ça qu'il me faut...

-Idiot. »

Tsuna ferma le dossier et éteignit l'ordinateur.

« Je sais pas ce que je dois faire, Haru.

-Ton rêve, c'était de l'épouser.

-Oui, c'est ça le problème, c'était.

-Quoi ? Tu l'aimes plus ?

-C'est pas ça, je veux toujours la rendre heureuse. Cependant, le temps a passé. J'ai rencontré d'autre personne et récemment ,il s'est passé des choses qui ont fait que je me suis remis en questions.

-...C'était pas ta faute.

-Je sais, mais tu me connais.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça, Tsuna, que tu dois passer à autre chose, évoluer.

-C'est ce que je fais en vous envoyant à tous cette lettre ! Pour pas qu'un drame recommence !

-_Der'mo*_...tu y penses encore.

-Comment l'oublier ?

-Tsu, ça fait 7 mois qu'il est mort...

-Je sais. J'étais là quand ça s'est passé.  
>-Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois dans cet état.<p>

-Il était toujours là pour me remonter le moral...

-...

-Je passerais à autre chose quand il n'aura plus d'ambiguïté dans leurs relations, le jour du mariage de Hana, le jour où je ferais ma demande à Kyoko. Contente ?

-C'est ce que Basile aurait voulu.

-Peut-être.

* * *

><p>J'ai traduit du français au russe version phonétique.<p>

-Salut, ô jeune parrain de mes rêves.

-Merde.

A bientôt !


End file.
